Human Minds
by SapphireMoonbeam-TheWingedWolf
Summary: When Merlin Gets Kidnapped While On A Hunt, Everyone Thinks He's Dead, But, After 3 Weeks Missing, Merlin Returns To Camelot. However, His Appearance Has Changed A Little, And He Needs To Tell Arthur What He Knows, But How When He Is Literally Speechless?
1. Missing Merlin

**Human Minds**

**A/N – for anyone who is reading or has read what I have done of "how his life changed", I haven't forgotten about it but I need a break from it and some ideas. This type of story has been done before and I really liked the idea so I'm using it. It's about shape shifting.**

**Disclaimer – Yeah I own Merlin, that's why this is a FAN fiction….Merlin belongs to the BBC.**

**Missing Merlin**

Arthur PoV

2 weeks; that's how long Merlin ad been missing for. They'd been out on a hunting trip, Arthur, the Knights and Merlin, when he had gone off to wash the dishes. He had been gone for 15 minutes before anyone realised he'd been gone too long. When we went to investigate, there were signs of a struggle and some pots were broken. We followed the tracks until they just…disappeared.

I couldn't send out search parties. I had no idea where to look. There is nothing I can do.

Everyone has been hit hard by his kidnapping. Gaius is tired and weary and rarely leaves his chambers, only leaving to treat illnesses. A servant fetches any herbs the physician needs. Gwaine seems to have been hit just as hard, not drinking and being silent and withdrawn, which didn't suit the knights' personality. The other knights are silent too and it is only during matters of safety for the people that we have a conversation and even then it's about business. Our group, our brotherhood is falling apart, like Merlin was the glue who kept us together.

The castle has become gloomy. The servants, cooks, page boys and stable hands all take the loss heavily; Merlin had brought light into their dull lives and Gwen is heartbroken that her best friend is missing.

All we can do however is wait; for any information, for a sign, for some track or other to follow, to lead us to him.

Merlin PoV

I have been in this room of black for so long. I don't know what day it is anymore. It could have been 3 days or 3 years. I'm not alone in this room though. There is a girl who has similar looks to me except that her hair is longer and her features more feminine. She is beautiful, but only my Freya is in my heart. She has long black hair that reaches past her waist, which is softly curled. Her eyes are a deep, ocean blue colour that shine in the very dim candlelight and show many different emotions. She is not tall but she is not small either; a medium height that gives appearance a lithe look, like a cat ready to pounce on her enemies. Her hips and chest are in a good proportion to her height and weight and she is desirable to the kidnappers; however none have tried anything and look at her with fear in their eyes, for a reason I do not comprehend. Her name is Sapphire. We have got to know each other quite well.

I don't know what they want with me and she doesn't know what they want with her. So we wait; night after night, to see if our questions get answered.

We are silent now, deep in thought. I think to what I could be doing now. Maybe I would be on hunt with the knights, or picking herbs for Gaius, or mucking out the stables. I never thought that I would wish to be doing that right now. To actually want to much out Arthurs stables means that I might be losing my sanity. I think of Gwaine and Lancelot, Leon, Percival and Elyan too Gwen, Gaius and even Arthur. I don't know who I miss most. I think about what I would do if I got out of here. I would take Sapphire to Camelot with me, because she doesn't have a home or friends, and I can tell she's lonely and wants to settle down somewhere, start a fami-

I am startled out of my reverie by a door banging open and an ominous feeling of something big about to happen, like maybe getting those questions we have been mulling over for the last few - days?, Weeks? Who knows? – Or maybe a spell will be cast. I can sense a huge amount of magical energy walking towards, and there has got to be about 6 sorcerers of high power because this reading is higher than I've ever seen.

My guess was right, I observe as six powerful looking men with murder in their eyes bring in a torch. The light is so bright after the nearly absolute blackness that it hurts my eyes. The bald man at the front, who is clearly the strongest and the leader just stands and examine me and Sapphire closely, his eyes roaming all over Sapphires body, which was making her incredibly uncomfortable, judging by the squirming she was doing under his game. And then he spoke for the first time in a deep guttural voice very similar to my dragon lord voice but without the power.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? It's Prince Arthur's manservant and very beautiful young lady. What a shame you won't be looking that beautiful for long eh?"

"And what, exactly, do you mean by that" came Sapphires reply, dripping in venom and sounding incredibly dangerous. The leader looked taken aback slightly before he recovered and laughed.

"Feisty one aren't cha? But you see I know about both of you, I can read it in your auras, and you both should know what I mean by that, and your protecting a magic hating city, but I can't kill either of you because of what and who you both are, so I'll settle for the next best thing; changing your appearances so much that no one will have a hope of recognising you" here he and his men laughed raucously, "However you are both very powerful so me and my friends here have to work together, and no kind of magic will break this spell, it will break either when we are dead or Uther Pendragon is"

And then they started chanting. I looked at Sapphire and she looked back. I know I can trust her so I told her what I was. "By the way in case you're wondering what he was talking about, I'm actually a, um well…warlock and a dragon lord. I know I can trust you so I thought it best you now know rather than later"

She looked back for a second, calculating, before nodding, "Okay, thank you and I have a little magic myself but not very much, enough for a glamour, and well I would tell you what I am but I don't know what that is so I'll just show you"

She took a deep breath and then she began to glow a soft, pure silver, the men weren't fazed by this, meaning they had seen this before. When the glow died, I almost did a double take. She had cat ears and a cat tail with a bow on it which also had a bell on it **(A/N if you have seen Tokyo Mew Mew, like Mew Ichigo, except Sapphires bow is green and blue)** but that wasn't what caught my eye. It was her wings. They were absolutely amazing; they were pure white all the along, but where the feathers texture grew more pronounced, they changed colour, many colours to be more specific. It was like looking at a rainbow, like every colour known to man was in the feathers.

She looked at me and smiled, a shy, almost sheepish smile, and I smiled back. We would get through this together. So we sat and I was thinking of any way I could to get out of here before they finished. I tried several spells, before they stopped chanting and released the spell.

What happened next was so hard to explain, that I didn't even try. I felt strange, like I was curling up on myself but like my bones were shrinking for the most part but growing in others. I was changing shape. I shut my eyes, and I could feel my magic shrinking with me, weakening to get in proportion with my new shape, and I knew it wouldn't help me any in the events that were sure to follow.

And then it stopped; the chains that had bound me and Sapphire fell to the floor with an unusually loud clang, while the group of sorcerers, sounding exhausted for the most part, laughed. They opened the door and left, leaving the door slightly opened.

I got to my feet…all four of them; that was only slightly unusual, what told me something was very wrong was that I could feel something at the base of back swishing. I turned to see that I was now sporting pure black fur, had a long incredibly fuzzy tail, paws and large ears. Then I looked at Sapphire, and confirmed my fear of what had happened. She was in a similar state, except while I was black she was white and still sporting her bow on the tail, but now she also had a bell around her neck on blue ribbon, with a name tag. She seemed to sigh but looked comfortable and relaxed, almost like this was normal, while I was freaking out.

"Relax Merlin; they are letting us go you know. Just because we have been turned into cats does not mean we should sit in the room and sulk. This is not my first time being a cat, in case you haven't noticed, so I'll guide you on how to act. I'm guessing you want Camelot, yes?"

I nodded; glad that we could talk to each other. I got up and walked around, familiarising myself with how this new body moved. Then together we scampered out the door and into the knight, heading towards Camelot. I thought, as we ran, how I would get the point across that I was Merlin, and not just some stray. I stumbled a lot, still clumsy even as a cat, while Sapphire moved gracefully and with all the poise a cat should have.

"How will I show them it's me? I mean we can't exactly talk to them can we?"

"Simple, clumsy seems to be an attribute to your personality, no offense, and if you have something people recognise you by? Like your neckerchief for example. Find the people you want to know you've been tuned into a cat by a bunch of crazy sorcerers, and gather them together. I'll give you a hand with that if you want. Then go and grab the neckerchief and try and put it on. If that fails we will find another way"

"Okay, good plan, good thing you're so relaxed about all this and can actually think straight"

"Yeah this seems normal to me. I don't mind being a cat"

"Can we stop for a little while, I'm tired and I want to see how close we are"

She nodded at me before finding a small clearing we lay down in, with a little river nearby, where we could get a drink. Fortunately, I recognised the clearing as the one I had stopped in with Arthur and the Knights when I got kidnapped. We were about 2 hour away from the gates, so we stopped for a little cat nap up a tree, so no one would pick us up. We slept through the whole night and awoke at dawn, immediately setting off at a sprint for home.

We made it there eventually, after many trips and stumbles on my part and we sat on a cliff overlooking the entire city.

"It's a beautiful city. If only it were not tainted by the death of innocent people"

I sigh, "It's hard for me to live here sometimes, with the constant threat of execution, but I believe that Arthur will change that when he becomes once and future king"

She started at the title. "Once and future….that must make you Emrys, as in THE Emrys! Wow. Well we had better get going if we want to reach the city before lunch. Do you know if the knights gather at any point during the day?"

"Training after they have had their lunch actually but how will we get them to Gaius' chambers?"

"I have an idea. You go down to the training grounds and I will lead Gaius down. Is there anyone else?"

"Gwen, she might be with Gaius or at the training grounds"

"I'll come down to the training grounds then and see if she's there, then I will go to your room and grab a neckerchief, and hopefully Gaius will follow"

So we continued; me showing Sapphire directions and such before we reached the fields. Arthur and his knights had just arrived, with Gwen in tow. I pointed this out to Sapphire and she ran off to fetch my guardian.

**A/N – What do you think?**

**Review Please!**

**I will try and get this story finished and uploaded today and tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading XD**

**SapphireMoonbeam xx**


	2. Miracles In The Form Of Talking Cats

**A/N – 2 Updates in one day! XD Go me!**

**Enjoy! **

**Miracles Can Happen – Even Talking Cats**

Sapphire PoV

I sprinted away from Merlin, who sat watching Arthur and his Knights intently. I didn't tell him that I had Camelot's layout imprinted in my mind from a dream, so I knew my way around perfectly; he needn't no. I was just reaching the physician's quarters, when Gaius walked up to the room and entered. I made a leap and just made it through the door. I saw Merlin's door was slightly adjacent, so I silently padded across the room and slid through the gap. I saw a blue neckerchief, thinking it would go well with his eyes as a cat, I chose that one and slid back out, dragging the neckerchief with it. I made good time, as Gaius was getting ready to leave again.

I waited until he had just opened the door and ran in front of him. He saw me and was bending down to pick me up when he noticed the neckerchief. I looked him in the eye, trying to convey a silent message through my own: _Follow me_. He seemed to understand, as he placed down his basket and sort of nodded at me. I ran, not too fast so that Gaius could keep up, until we reached the training fields.

No PoV

Arthur, the Knights and Gwen all noticed when Gaius appeared looking around confused.

"Gaius, what brings you down here?"

"Sorry Sire, but, and this may sound strange, but I was following a little white cat"

"Following a white cat? Why?"

"It was carrying one of Merlin's neckerchiefs Sire, almost like it was giving a clue"

Everyone perked up at hearing the word clue. Just then they all heard a meow and looked down to see a little black-furred, blue-eyed cat staring at Gaius, as if willing him to understand something.

Gaius stared, confused for a minute, before realisation spread across his face, as well as weariness; it could be a trick. What settled his uncertainty was the same small white cat tentatively, almost shyly crept up to the black cat, ears flat against its skull and tail twitching nervously. It was still carrying the neckerchief, which she proceeded to put around Merlin's neck, something far too intelligent for just a cat to be able to d or understand.

That was when Gaius leaned down slowly, hands raised so as not to scare the white cat, to look the black cat in the all-to-familiar blue eyes, and ask one simple question, "Merlin? Is that you?"

Everyone glanced at Gaius surprised before staring at the black cat with hope filling their eyes. And they weren't disappointed. Merlin very clearly nodded his head, making everyone gasp and one or two peoples eyes fill with tears.

Gaius gave a short relieved laugh and picked Merlin up, cradling him close to his chest, where he proceeded to start purring and then open his eyes wide with shock. The little white cat started to make funny noises, which reminded everyone it was still there.

It sounded like it was laughing.

Sapphire PoV

I started laughing. When Merlin started purring, how shocked he was! I was sure that, had he been human, he would have blushed scarlet.

And then the moment of was gone when every pair of eyes, including Merlin's, turned to me. I immediately stopped laughing, and my ears were once again flat against my head, my tail lowered, but not between my legs like a coward.

I had watched as, one by one, the light came back into their eyes just minutes ago because of Merlin returning. Watching that had made me feel sad and empty; I had no one to love me like that, no friends to care if I went missing. Those feelings had disappeared for a minute at Merlin's shocked face, but they were back, full force.

I looked at the ground as they continued to scrutinize me before the girl, who I assumed was Gwen chastised them, "Can't you see its upset?"

Everyone stared in shock at Gwen, who looked sheepish for a minute before turning her eyes to me. She started walking towards me, and I backed away a little, but she held her hands up and something about her made me relax; I knew she wouldn't hurt me. So I stopped and just stood.

She kneeled down in front of me, "Hello, I'm Guinevere, but um, I guess when we get you back to human you can call me Gwen. Now rather than referring to you as it, I'm going to guess that with the bow and bell, that you are in fact a girl?"

I hesitate before nodding my head. "May I hold you?"

I hesitate even longer this time before uncertainly nodding my head. She gently scooped me off the ground and cradled me close to her chest and I tensed for a minute before relaxing. When I started purring, I didn't stop, or look shocked.

Everyone looked at me, and could probably see that I was radiating happiness.

There was a tallish man, who seemed to have laughter in his eyes as a permanent fixture, had shoulder length mousy-brown hair and a fair amount of stubble, who posed a very important question. "Is there any way to understand you?"

I shake my head, but slowly, because I do know a way, that could get me killed.

The blonde one with blue eyes, who I assume is Arthur, sees my hesitation though, "You do know a way, I can see it, but I'm guessing that means using magic?" I stare at him, at his perception of the situation before nodding.

He sighs, and then takes a deep breath before asking the next question, "I don't suppose you have any magic do you?" I stare at him in absolute shock, and I can see I'm not the only one. I do nothing to indicate whether I do or not, uncertain of his reaction, so he asks a different question and makes a statement, "I'm guessing that, as Merlin seems to be shocked at his cat like attributes and has uncertainty in his movements, and is still as clumsy as ever that you helped him get here. This seems like you were in the same room and it was the same spell that made you both turn into cats, so you had to get to know each other, considering Merlin has been gone for 3 weeks." Here he turns to Merlin, "Can I trust her?" Merlin nods vigorously before Arthur turns to me and looks me in the eye.

"Do you mean to harm Camelot, her inhabitants, or rulers?"- I shake my head with conviction, and keep my eyes locked with Arthur's; hoping he can see it's the truth- "Can I trust that if you do indeed have magic it will not be used against us?" I nod, not confirming the magic directly but hinting that I possess some skill.

He holds his hands out and indicates to me, "May I?"

I understand what he wants and nod. He takes me, trying to be gentle, but he is a knight, so his definition of gentle is a little heavy handed. I meow loudly in protest before he cradles me against his chest in a much comfier way.

"I won't hurt you if you do have magic, no one here will, but we want to be able to understand what you're saying, it could be important" I nod at that and then give a little sigh. I close my eyes, and look over my little knowledge of spells, to find the one I wanted. I knew the perfect spell, being a shape shifter; I liked to let people understand me. I find the one I'm looking for and say it in my head, accessing my measly amount of magic to do so. It wasn't a powerful spell, so it didn't require that much energy, but in cat-form, it exhausted me enough that I just wanted to curl up and sleep by a fire.

I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me, completely silent, and holding their breaths, "Well did it work?" I ask. Everyone starts and Arthur almost dropped me, "Hey, watch it prat! I don't appreciate being dropped thanks"

Every one of their jaws practically hit the floor before the fellow with long hair laughed and said, "You and Merlin are clearly friends if you can talk to the princess like that. I'm Gwaine, and if you haven't noticed, Knight of Camelot, and who might you be pretty kitty?"

If I had been human then and there, my face would have turned such a bright red that it would rival that of the Knight's cloaks, "Sapphire, and I have little magic, the current one being one of the most powerful ones I can do, and even this requires little energy, although I am ready for a cat nap" at that I give a little laugh, "Excuse the pun"

This coaxed a laugh out of everyone, and they seemed to relax from their tense positions; I hadn't realised that before.

"I'd better explain a couple of things huh? First things first: instincts. We are, in case you haven't for some obscure reason noticed, cats. Cats like to be petted, enjoy long naps in warm places, and fish for dinner. With me I would rather be treated like a normal cat as this is actually fairly normal, but usually, I can change back. And please call me Saph, for short"

Gaius gave me a curious look before gasping. He knew what I was and honestly I would rather get this out of the now rather than later, "A shape shifter then?"

"More or less I guess. I would explain further but I'm a little too tired for that" They could see that, my eyes were drooping and I was yawning every few seconds.

So the prince did what princes do: order people about.

"Gwaine take Saph here to my chambers, she won't make it there without passing out from the looks of it. Gaius you take Merlin. Gwen would you mind getting some food? Take Lancelot with you and don't forget the cat food or just some fish for them. Leon, make sure the new knights know what to do and put another senior member in charge. Percival and Elyan can come with me also to my chambers. Gwen, Lancelot and Leon, when you have finished come to my chambers; we have much to discuss"

And so it was that 10 minutes later, we were all sat at the large table in Arthurs chambers, just finished eating and about to warn Arthur of the danger his father was in before, before I felt light headed. I recognised magic as the source and could only think that this was in the spell before I noticed Merlin looked similarly dizzy before the world went black and I knew no more…

**A/N – So what happened there then? You'll find out in the next chappie!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review Please!**

**SapphireMoonbeam xx**


	3. Permanent?

**A/N – I am so sorry for the long wait! College got on top of me :/ I will try and get this story finished this weekend but no promises.**

**Thank you to all my readers for reading this story and I hope you read it till the end X)**

**Thanks to BabyGlover, In A Daiz and Tagrea for the reviews**

**Disclaimer – Hold on, let me check if I own Merlin yet….Nope it still belongs to the BBC. Oh well, a girl can dream…**

**As a thank you I will leave a plot bunny for you at the end **

**;P**

**Enjoy!**

**Permanent?**

No PoV

The atmosphere in the room was incredibly tense. The too small cats had just passed out, giving no indication that anything was wrong, until they seemed to sway.

Everyone was worried, wondering what was happening. It could be that their bodies were still processing the change from the powerful magic, or they could be ill, or it could be another spell. But they couldn't say anything for definite until they woke up.

Little did they know, Gaius had an inkling of an idea of what might be happening, and that if he was right, then changing Merlin and Sapphire back was about to become an even greater challenge.

_-With Sapphire and Merlin, In Some Kind of Dream (Sapphire PoV)-_

_When I opened my eyes again, I knew that this was not real, or at least we weren't. I unfortunately recognised the room we were currently in, as the room me and Merlin had been kept in. The sorcerers who cast the spell all stood in a circle around the pedestal me and Merlin were lay on, obviously waiting for us to wake up._

"_How did we get here? And what the hell is going on?"_

"_Calm yourself girl, you are but spirits, your minds essence is here while your bodies remain where you were before you blacked out. Now we have brought you here for a reason. See your enemies are paying a good price to whoever deals with you and gets you out of the way. So we thought that we'd do the honours. But I don't like to kill innocents, so we had an idea. We make your little change here permanent"_

_All the sorcerers started laughing manically before chanting. I could feel the spell changing; getting stronger and harder to break. This was not good, I realised as I faded out of 'consciousness' again._

No One PoV

Arthur, Gaius, Gwen and the Knights of the Round Table glanced at the pillows the small cats rested on when they heard them stirring. Gaius had a worried look on his face.

That's when they were startled by a yowl of defiance, "NO!"

All the inhabitants of the room turned to look at Sapphire, whose head was thrown back as she yowled viciously and started to rake her claws across the soft cushion beneath her, pulling out its stuffing in her claws. Then they made out the words of what she was saying, "I can't believe that bastard made this spell permanent!"

She started to stomp around and clawing anything that got in her way while Merlin sat up and sighed, walked over to the table, surprisingly graceful, and leaped with precision and skill onto the table, shocking everyone, even Merlin himself.

"Oh for god sake Merlin, don't look so shocked. He changed the spell dammit! He made it so that any un-cat-like qualities, such as clumsiness is gone"

"But why would he do that? I mean why make me less clumsy?"

"He made it permanent Merlin. If that spell becomes permanent, then so do your attributes. You have a far more catlike personality and will seem less human than before. I can feel it already taking affect. We have to tell them now. I don't like this" she seemed uneasy, and her tail would not stop twitching. Her ears were flat against her head and her pupils were dilated.

"Tell us what?" everyone said at once.

"The ones who did this to me and Sapphire said that they want to kill your father. I think they made the spell permanent as a distraction"

"They did, but the matter is that Arthur, your father is in danger. You have to do something, without making it obvious to the people of Camelot. It would be better if you could protect your father without anyone outside of this room knowing, because then it's possible the sorcerers will know"

Said prince stared at the angry white cat that looked ready to claw his eyes out should he disagree. He nodded, at a loss for words and surprisingly fearsome of the small fluffy creature with murder it her eyes.

Then both cats demeanour changed. They were sat next to each other when Merlin tensed and turned to stare tensely at Sapphire, while Sapphire had gotten a confused look on her face, which became more obvious when Merlin turned to her. Then in a split second, her demeanour changed again to horror, shock and, surprisingly enough fear.

Then to everyone's shock, she lurched to her feet and leaped away from Merlin, while Merlin was still tense, and was obviously struggling not to pounce.

The whole group looked at the two in shock until Sapphire spoke, using most un-lady-like words, "Shit, this is so not good. Dammit! That stupid spell did this! Normally I can hold this back as I hate the attention. Merlin, focus on something else, maybe someone you love? You need to get your focus off of me"

Gaius was the one who spoke next, with seriousness and worry in his voice, "Hmm Sapphire, you wouldn't happen to be experiencing heat would you?"

"Um well"–nervous laugh–"Yeah, unfortunately. I can normally hold it off but that stupid spell has unlocked the instincts so…."She trailed off looking at Merlin, who had his eyes closed, and was clearly thinking hard about something.

"Would someone mind explaining what exactly is going on here?"

Sapphire looked at the ground as if embarrassed before stealing her courage and looking up at the group, "Well it's kind of awkward to explain as it involves something of the…err….female anatomy. Much like when a woman…um well….you know...oh fuck it! It's a certain time when a female cat is ready for breeding. My scent changes to attract males, to choose a mate. But I lock this away normally, as I don't want anything to happen. Merlin's reaction is understandable. It makes a male cat want in that way so they have to control themselves. The closer we are to each other the harder it will be to resist"

"You're telling me" muttered Merlin in a very strained voice.

Sapphire looked at him in apology and pity, "It would be easier if I could be higher up. Whose shoulder should I sit on?"

It was clearly a rhetorical question. She hopped onto the table and onto to Arthur's shoulder, as he was closest. Not finding it to her liking, she jumped to Leon's shoulder, before turning to Gwaine. She settled down and decided on the spot that that was where she was going to situate herself. She wrapped her bow tied tail around his neck and lay down across his shoulder blade, "What are you all looking at me like that for?" she asks indignantly.

Everyone just shakes their head. They all discuss about the threat and how to go about preventing the king from coming to harm.

Several hours later, it was dark out. Lancelot had just had a thought, "Hey Merlin where are you and Sapphire going to stay? We have to make it seem like you aren't human but pets"

Gwaine was the one who offered part of the answer, "If she wants to, Sapphire can stay with me" he said indicating to the presumably asleep cat, who surprised everyone by purring in agreement, reluctant to move anything, even her eyelids to look around or to nod her head.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Sapphire seemed comfortable in the usually drunken knights' presence. Arthur offered the other half, without any prompting, "Merlin can stay with me, is that alright?" he asked the half asleep cat, who nodded and gave in to the comforting darkness of sleep.

Everyone nodded to this and left. Gwaine left with Sapphire while Merlin stayed where he was.

Gwaine was not expecting anything from Sapphire, other than for her to find somewhere to sleep. So he was pleasantly surprised when she chose to sleep on the unoccupied pillow on the other side of his bed, "Thanks Gwaine, for letting me stay with you" she moved and curled up in the crook of Gwaine's neck, where she fell asleep purring in happiness.

And so everyone fell asleep that night peaceful. Little did they know however…

…their lives were going to get a lot more complicated in the weeks that would follow the day the manservant returned with his slightly magical friend.

**A/N – this is shorter than my other chapters but oh well. Hope you liked it and again, I'm sorry for the wait.**

**And here is the plot bunny I promised (It's for a crossover so only if you know the other programme)**

**When an anomaly opens Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, (Good) Morgana and  
the Knights of the Round Table fall into it and come face to face with **( \ / )**  
the team from the ARC: Abby, Connor, Becker and Danny. **And Here Is The Bunny ( . . ) **  
They are taken back to HQ and meet James, the boss. **C(") (")

**Secrets will be spilled, loyalties questioned and tested to the limit, destinies  
will be discussed and most of all, a big adventure will start, that will lead ARC  
crew and the Camelot group on a quest of self-discovery, and open  
two very important questions: Will the anomaly ever re-open?  
And even if it does, will our favourite band of Knights, Ladies and Warlock  
want to return to their time?**

**If you decide to write it post a link in a review and I'll read it.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you stick with this story till the end :)!**

**SapphireMoonbeam xx**


	4. Rising Suspicions

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews and favourite's guys, you're amazing! I am soooooo sorry for the long wait guys! I honestly have no excuse whatsoever for not updating since last year. Deepest apologise. I hope the long wait was worth it, to anyone still interested in this, and the next wait won't be anywhere near as long, and I will have the next chapter up, hopefully tomorrow, but if not, then it will be here by weekend.**

**KittlyAbz – I only chose cats because I think it's cute and they don't really have significance except that now neither cat can help very much.**

**feywind1 – Thanks for the inspiring review! I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter!**

**leonielewis – Thanks for the review! I have tried to cut out the swearing :) And thanks for the praise! I'm not that confident in my writing so I'm glad you like it.**

**Thanks to everyone who Faved this story – celeste85, Lady T'ress, deline63, Shelia90, shadowlynx14, MerlinFan1996, TheVixxStarr, HaylieblueTW, desimarf, Ebony eyed wolf, Laura T, Lawrian, HarryPottercankissmyarse**

**Thanks to everyone who Followed this story – comealongsong, CoolBeans100, BabyGlover, Tagrea, KittlyAbz, bubzchoc, TheVixxStarr, Ellena Tyler, Yabbit, desimarf, Laura T, Kaseyboy, Lawrian, feywind1, kathrynjames**

**And Finally Thanks to: Amazing-Thalia-Grace, leonielewis, feywind1, BabyGlover, In A Daiz, Tagrea, MerlinFan1996, KittlyAbz and bubzchoc for your reviews. They will continue to inspire my creative side to write another chapter.**

**I don't know how much longer this story will go on for though I estimate around 3 or 4 chapters more.**

**Disclaimer – I'm getting kind of tired of this already but the BBC owns Merlin, and last I checked, I'm not the BBC…Moving on.**

* * *

**Rising Suspicions**

No PoV

It's been 3 weeks since the little black cat appeared on the training grounds and was discovered to be Merlin. The white cat accompanying him, Sapphire, was settled in Camelot fairly well and was enjoying her stay.

However, the cats had a problem. And her name was Morgana.

She had her little minion, Agravaine, watching the cats every move. Why, you ask? Well that would be after an incident in the forest week ago…

_Flashback_

_Merlin knew that it was inevitable that Agravaine would be going to see Morgana. He also knew he had a certain leverage that could help him find out about her latest plans without being caught. So when he saw Agravaine up in the dead of night and going towards the gates, he sprinted to catch up to him to follow. Apparently Sapphire had had the same idea of following him after Merlin had told of his betrayal when they became friends. She trusted Merlin's word on this._

_So they found themselves running together, after the traitor, as he sauntered into a clearing which held the witch herself, in a black hooded cloak._

_He kissed her hand in greeting, "Good evening my lady. How may I help you?"_

"_Agravaine how is Arthur's pitiful search for his pathetic manservant?" There was a gloating, triumphant smirk on her face, like she had already won. Merlin and Sapphire ducked lower under the bush they were using as a hiding place._

"_He has indeed, my lady, given up the hunt for the brat. He has substituted his manservant for a black cat and a white cat. It's quite amusing to see him bother over such a small clumsy animal such as the black cat a-_

"_WHAT! It cannot be! Agravaine you fool, those aren't just any cats! The clumsy black cat can only be Merlin! The white I do not know personally however, I have heard of her power. Watch them and report your findings to me immediately. Leave"_

_Sapphire and Merlin, listening from amongst the bushes turn to each other wearing equally concerned faces and just one thought echoing around their heads: oops._

_End Flashback_

* * *

And so now Sapphire and Merlin were to always be with someone and not go anywhere alone. But they were having communication problems. When the sorcerers made the spell permanent, it seemed to affect the speaking spell. The cats could barely talk at this point and it had taken hours to tell the others about Morgana and Agravaine, simultaneously revealing Agravaine to be the traitor in their midst.

So Agravaine was watching the cats' movements while Arthur and the Knights, and sometimes Gwen, watched his.

Merlin and Sapphire were in Arthurs' room relaxing when said traitor burst through the doors. Merlin's tail went bushy while Sapphire just hissed in annoyance before settling down again, albeit glaring at Agravaine as he approached the prince regent, who was sat reading document at the large centre table. Agravaine looked confused as to why the white feline was sat on Gwaine's shoulder, and not on the ground.

He turned to the Prince Regent, bowing deeply but also slightly mockingly, something Arthur and the Knights only picked up on after learning of his treachery.

"My Lord, I believe I have evidence as to who the traitor might be" He stated majestically, having no idea of the reaction he would get for his statement.

Sapphire POV

I was watching Agravaine with narrowed eyes, my senses picking up his triumphant gait. As soon as he had spewed forth his nonsense of how he had an 'idea', my eyes narrowed further.

"I regret to inform you that Gaius has gone, taking one of the horses and an important scroll with him" he told Arthur, a faux look of sympathy pooling masking his glee.

As everyone in the room, Merlin included, gaped at the man for his astounding revelation, I jumped silently onto the table, and when I was in reach, yowled and jumped for his face, raking my claws viciously across his cheek in rage.

He threw back onto the table in surprise and grabbed my scruff lifting to his face as I hissed and spat for all I was worth. His grubby hand reached for my neck, presumably to get me in a strangle hold, and slashed his palm with my already bloody claws. In a reaction faster than I had seen in a while, he threw with hidden strength against the closest wall, causing the other occupants of the room to break out of their shock induced stupor to restraint the man. As I fell to the floor I felt a rib give way.

Shouts were echoing around me but I remembered something I had learned in a druid village.

_Flashback_

_A group of renegade sorcerers had attacked the druid clan I was staying with a week ago and taken several elders captive, as revenge for not taking action against Uther._

_We had just found them, under some form of enchantment causing them to adopt the form of frogs, when one of them broke free gasping out that when he had fallen from a table during the fight, he had broken his arm and, as he was not in the same condition he was when the enchantment was cast, the spell was weakened enough to break by pushing at the bands of magic trapping him in his small amphibian form. _

_End Flashback_

I gasped, opening my eyes. '_That's it_!' I thought to myself. I concentrated on the small amount of magic I had and pushed it against the slightly weakened spell with all my might. It gave slowly, bit by bit crumbling away until I felt the enchantment snap around me.

I kept my mind on my current form though, remaining the same shape as the last traces of the spell were pushed from my body. Opening my eyes again, I realise that the entire process of removing the spell had taken only minutes. Everyone was shouting at each other. No one had their attention currently on me, although I had felt several eyes on me at several points.

Taking care to be completely silent, I get up and sprint towards an increasingly violent Agravaine and as I pounce on him, I let my cat form fade away to become human my normal human-ish self.

A soft glow surrounds me as I transform and as my full body weight hits the traitor in the side, I pin him against the door.

As the glow dies down and the people in the room process what's just happened, I fell their stares bore in to my back, or wings I suppose, and practically hear their jaws hit the floor. The funniest thing though is the look on Agravaine's face; eyes comically wide with pure, unadulterated terror and fear his jaw hanging loosely from its hinges as I hold my intricately decorated blade against his jugular, my still sharp claws dinging into his chest through his shirt, most likely drawing blood.

The room goes deathly silent, until I knee Agravaine in the groin letting his pathetic from crumple to the floor, successfully incapacitated. I turn around slowly unsure of what to expect from the assorted inhabitants of Camelot.

* * *

**AN- Please R&R and tell me what you think or tell me how to improve!**

**Till Next Kids ;P**

**Sapphirexx**


End file.
